My Happy Ending
by ghosthxart
Summary: Fuiste todo, todo lo que quise. Estabamos destinadas a serlo, se suponía que éramos, pero lo mandaste a la mierda. Ahora todos nuestros recuerdos desaparecen, estuviste fingiendo tanto para mi final feliz.


**_My Happy Ending_**

Se supone que deberia importarme poco todas las opiniones de los demás sobre mi persona, pero se que sólo se trata de otra de mis facetas. Demonios, sí alguien me hubiera dicho que dentro de unos meses estaría recurriendo a quitarme la vida porqué mi alma está más destrozada que mi vida social, me hubiera hechado a reír en su cara hasta llorar.

 _"Nunca te ame, fuiste sólo un juego para mí, mi venganza. "_

Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ¿Acaso mi cerebro también está de su lado? Yo le creí cómo una idiota todas sus palabras, creí que me amaba, le creí. Sin embargo todo fue un simple plan, un jodido plan de venganza contra mí. No la culpo, fui una mierda en todos los sentidos con ella, no debería de sorprenderme.

Miro el vacio, su profundidad. No es necesario decir lo que planeaba al estar a la orilla del puente, pero si era necesaria la causa. Cuantos cayeron en lo mismo, cuantos decidieron lo que yo a último momento pise el freno. Esto no se soluciona así, no lo hace. Apreté los labios y suavice mi mirada, que se encontraba aguada en esos momentos. Los recuerdos venían cómo flashes a mi mente, recordandome cada escena, cada palabra.

 ** _/ F.B/_**

 _Guarde los libros en mi casillero, era viernes, al menos tendría el sábado y el domingo para terminar el ensayo. No podía aguantar las ganas de ver a Mari, hace dos meses empezamos nuestra relación de manera secreta. Ella dijo que sería lo mejor para no levantar sospechas, tuve de acuerdo con ella. No podía creer cómo era todo ahora, ya no tenía que fingir ser una zorra. No necesitaba más atención, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. La tenía ella._

 _— Oye, Bourgeois. — Escuche una voz conocida a mis espaldas, volteé de inmediato. Unos ojos color esmeraldas chocaron con los míos._

 _— Hey, Parker. — Cerré el casillero, con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras alzaba la mano en saludo._

 _Él me regalo una sonrisa de costado, mientras apoyaba su codo contra los casilleros a su lado._

 _— No sabía que tenías padres gays y usabas frenos cuando eras niña_.

 _"¿Qué demonios?, ¿Cómo sabe eso?"_

 _— E-eh...no sé de que me estás hablando. — me apreté el labio nerviosa, no entendía nada._

 _— Oh vamos, ¿También me vas a decir que tu primer beso no fue con un marica, no?_

 _"Jodida mierda, ¿Cómo carajos Parker sabe de eso? Todo aquello lo oculte por años y sólo se encontraba plasmado en mi diario. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, excepto a Marinette...No, ella no sería capaz. Tranquila, Chloé. No saques conclusiones rápidas, seguro sólo es un malentendido. No quería que mi pasado volviera, juré empezar desde cero cuando me cambie a esta escuela. "_

 _— No._

 _Contesté de forma cortante y me escape por los pasillos, ignorando sus llamados. No podia estar ocurriendo. No, no otra vez._ _Sentí las miradas posarse en mí, podría jurar que hasta cuchicheaban entre ellos, hasta podía escucharlos reírse. Aceleré la caminata, sintiendome insegura e ignorando las millones de miradas acompañadas de carcajeos pequeños, que podría jurar que son para mí._

 _"Pero...¿Por qué?"_

 _Me detuve al ver un enorme poster colgado en la entrada a clase, en el se encontraba tallado la frase "Chloé Zorra" seguida de una imagen mía con Marinette besandonos. Mis ojos se abrieron a tope, sentí cómo un mundo de pesas me caía encima y cómo el corazón se me subío a la garganta, latiendo con fuerza._

 _— ¡Miren, es la perra chupa vaginas! — un grito desagrable inundo mis oídos, para luego escuchar cómo el ambiente se llenaba de risas y más apodos._

 _Apreté la mandibula, sintiendo cómo mis ojos quemaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir._

 _— Chloé. ¿Qué se siente que te dedeen? Ha de encantarte que una chica te lo de. — La voz de una chica junto a su amigo se escucho luego, miles de risas volvieron a repetirse en toda la_ _sala_.

 _— B- basta... — murmuré entrecortadamente, dandome la vuelta y encarandolos._

 _— ¡Miren, el fenómeno tiene agallas!_

 _Las risas aumentaron y de pronto todo el pasillo se lleno de estudiantes, unos salían sin entender nada, pero luego veían el cártel y quedaban en shock. Pero de un segundo a otro, todos acompañaban a carcajadas a los cuatro chicos de adelante._

 _" ¡Fenómeno, Fenómeno, Fenómeno!"_

 _Sus risas comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza y sentí mi cuerpo flaquear, el corazón me latia demasiado. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, mientras un líquido rojo y espeso se deslizaba por mi barbilla causado la presión ejercida de mis dientes contra mis labios. Otra vez me encontraba en la misma situación que en mi anterior escuela, estaba destinada a ser un fracaso en la sociedad. Estaba destinada a ser un fenómeno, a estar sola siendo un fenómeno._

 _Alcé la mirada y me encontre a Sabrina mirándome estupefacta, mis pies comenzaron a avanzar hacía ella inconscientemente._

 _— S-sabrina...Y-yo..._

 _Callé de inmediato al verla cruzarse de brazos y negar con una expresión vacía._

 _— Te has vuelto un bicho raro, Chloé. — Soltó en tono cortante, para luego ponerse al lado de unas chicas que me señalaban entre risas._

 _Tragué saliba y quería irme corriendo, saltearme las clases. Pero mis pies no me respondian, estaba en estado vegetal. Mi mente procesaba cada palabra que salían de los labios de todos y una gota de lágrima comenzo a deslizarce lentamente por mi mejilla._

 _Mire alrededor del pasillo y me encontre con sus preciosos ojos azules con un deje de preocupación e histería._

 _— Mari. — logré articular, para luego dar pasos largos hacía ella, empujando a varios que se encontraban en el camino aún burlandose. — M-marinette..._

 _Una sonrisa debil se curvo en mi rostro y estire mi mano hacía su brazo, pero ella se alejo y me miro de una forma dura. Escuché cómo las risas cesaron, haciendo el ambiente aún peor._

 _— No me toques, fenómeno. — Soltó friamente, dando un paso hacía atrás._

 _— P-pero...¿Qué s-sucede?. — conecté mi mirada con la suya, buscando algún tipo de respuesta, pero ella no parecío inmutarse. — Mari, a-amor._

 _— No me digas así, me repugna._

 _Otra vez ese tono seco y brusco, su mirada reflejaba odio, pero más al fondo tenian un toqué_ _de temor._

 _— ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor dime, ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Ella dejo salir una risa baja._

 _— Tú, eso es lo que pasa._

 _— ¿Y-yo?_

 _— ¡Sí, al fin logré cumplir con mi venganza y quedarme con Adrien! — Dijo casi en grito, todos soltaron un "oh" de forma inmediata, mientras sentía cómo mi corazón caía a pedazos._

 _— ¿De que estás hablando? P-pensé..._

 _Su risa repentina volvió a cortar mis palabras, ella me miraba divertida y yo sentía que algo en mí moría._

 _— Ow, la idiota se enamoro. — musitó apáticamente. — ¿Creiste que de verdad te amaba? Pobre estúpida, todo fue un plan para vengarme de ti y quedarme con Adrien. Lo único que quería era destruirte y mira, lo logré. Nunca te ame, fuiste sólo un juego para mí, mi venganza._

 _Mi mundo cayó a pedazos al oír eso, mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Mis ojos quemaban y las lágrimas contenidas salieron cómo cascada hacía mis mejillas, terminando en el suelo. Un dolor inundo mi pecho, ya no sentía mi corazón ahí._

 _"E-ella fue la que le dijo a todos sobre mis secretos. Ella mintió, ella fingió y ella me humillo. Fue ella, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega e ingenua?"_

 _— Oh, la mariquita quiere llor..._

 _No pudo continuar su frase, porqué su cabeza giro hacía al costado mientras una marca se hacía visible en su mejilla y mi mano se mantenía en alto. La había abofeteado._ _Todos formaron una "o" con sus labios y empezaron a murmurar bajo, el silencio seguía reinando en el pasillo mientras mis lagrimas caían sin cesar y sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa._

 _— Pudrete, Dupain._

 _Al decir esto con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, salí corriendo hacía la salida de la escuela. No quería estar aquí, no quería estar en ninguna parte. Quería desaparecer._

 ** _/ F. del F.B/_**

Si tan sólo no hubiera sucedido, si ella no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría aquí. Mi único amigo es el viento, frio pero acogedor, es mi única compañía en estos momentos. Sigo sin saber qué hacer, pero el vacio del puente queda totalmente descartado.

Debo cambiar de alguna forma, pero lo mejor sería alejarme, desaparecer.

Soy un estorbo, un estúpido y jodido estorbo

Es gracioso, sí a alguien le hubieran dicho que la famosa Chloé Bourgeois estaría llorando, no se lo creerían. Pero esta es la verdadera y pura Chloé Bourgeois, la vulnerable zorra lesbiana.

No puedo creer que la única persona que me dio una razón de vivir, haya sido la misma que me quito cualquier ánimo de seguir con vida.

Es gracioso. Cuando tengo todo, realmente no me siento completa y cuando no tengo nada, me siento bien. Porqué ella era mi todo, ella lo era todo.

Y ahora ya no tengo nada, no la tengo a ella, no tengo a nadie.

Mire una vez más el vacío bajo mis pies y solté un suspiro con cansancio. Estaba harta, rota y cansada. Ya nada valía la pena. Mis padres pasan su vida en su empresita de locos, nunca me notaron y no creo que lo hagan ahora. Los únicos "amigos" que me quedaban, ahora son otros imbéciles que se asqueaban cada vez que me veían. Y la chica, la única persona que creí que me amaba y me hacía sentir feliz, resulto ser otra mentira más. Un juego, una venganza, una mierda.

Entonces, ¿Qué razón tenía de estar aquí? Exacto, ninguna.

Solté debilmente una de mis manos de la baranda del puente, para impulsarme hacía abajo de manera lenta. Podría tirarme y ya, pero una muerte rápida no es mi estilo. Además que el temor a las alturas no era un gran apoyo. Pero cómo soy una idiota, no pude escoger otra forma de morir.

— Supuse que estarías aquí. — una voz salió de la nada, ya me imagine quién era. No quería mirarla, no ahora. — A veces tienes las ideas más locas, Chloé. — me dice bromeando, para romper el hielo de seguro, pero la brisa se le adelanto.

Apreté fuertemente la baranda con la mano ocupada, conteniendo mis ganas de gritar. No la mirare, no lo haré.

— ¿Viniste a detenerme o alentarme? —le pregunto en tono seco, con un fingido toqué de diversión.

— Se que no lo harías. — responde.

— ¿Y si lo hago? — no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una opción. No quiero mirarla, sólo quiero estar sola.

— No serias la Chloé que conozco. — vuelve a mencionar mi nombre, me estoy aburriendo.— Eres inteligente, sabes que esta no es la salida.

— Soy una cobarde, está en mis genes. ¿Qué ya no lo viste, con tus propios ojos? — casi le grito. No pude aguantar, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar.

— Sé que es difícil, pero yo te ayudare, saldremos adelante de alguna forma. Hare lo que sea. Y-yo lo lamento, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos ese día y Adrien me amenazo que te haría daño sí no lo hacía, ahora me doy cuenta que el peor daño te lo cause yo y...lo siento. — Tomo una pausa, sentí que se acercaba al escuchar sus converse chocar contra el suelo. — No quiero perderte...Te amo.—susurrá en un tono tan bajo que casi no escuchaba.

No aguante más, y la mire. Otra promesa rota.

Su aspecto estaba peor que el mío, sus ojos y su nariz rojos por el llanto, ojeras de no haber dormido bien, su cabello oscuro estaba todo despeinado y de seguro no había comido. Todo por mí, ahora veo que ella hizo todo eso por mi causa… Por mí, todo es mi culpa. A veces creo que mi existencia perjudica a todos.

— Lo siento. — fue lo único que alcance a decir al bajar y abrazarla, para luego romper a llorar en su hombro. Ella me corresponde el abrazo, un abrazo fuerte. Su calor me invade para acogerme.

Al estar sola, me hago más daño de lo que ya tengo. No es tiempo de lamentarme, es tiempo de seguir adelante. Pero al mismo tiempo, parte de mi quiere seguir con más dolor. Un castigo, tal vez sea aquello.

Aún no paró de llorar. Cada vez la abrazo más fuerte en busca de más calor.

Comienzo a regular mi respiración, pero aún así sin parar de sollozar.

— Lo siento. — Repito. Ella me acaricio el cabello, sigo sin poder creerlo.

— No es tu culpa, fue mía. Y lamento toda esa mierda que te cause, no me merezco que me ames, pero sólo no vuelvas a escapar así. Por si no lo sabes, hay gente que te ama. Yo te amo.

Era el momento perfecto para mirarnos a los ojos, y que me quitara las lágrimas suavemente con su dedo pulgar. Lamentablemente, yo no podía despegarme de su hombro.

— Es mejor irnos de aquí. El clima no nos acompaña. — comenzó a caminar, no tengo otra opción más que seguirle.

Levanto la vista y a lo lejos veo su auto de radiante amarillo. Es hermoso, a pesar del bulto que ahora posee en la parte trasera.

Aún estoy aferrada a ella, no quiero separarme nunca.

Llegamos a su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, entro y me acomodo en el asiento. Nos quedamos calladas mirándonos, mirando lo miserable que luce nuestra apariencia. Cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta, la detengo.

— Marinette. — la llamo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta preocupada.

— Yo también te amo. — Sonríe y se me acerca para plantarme un beso en los labios. Recién ahora me siento viva de nuevo.

Estoy aquí para vivir, cómo yo quiera y con quién yo quiera.

No mirare atrás.

Quiero cambiar.

Pero… ¿ya no lo hice?

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _ **N / A :** Quise hacer algo diferente y con esta pareja que me encanta, algunas partes de la novela son mías y otras partes cortas las adapte de una novela "ZengLyncn" parte de los derechos son de ella, sus historias son buenas, se las recomiendo. Y pueden pasarse por una historia Jori que estoy traduciendo al español._ _Hasta la próxima._

 _— Cami._


End file.
